Snowman
by 7blackrose
Summary: ONE SHOT--Yuuri and Wolfram had a fight. Will Wolfram forgive him or will he rather have a snowman to be his fiancee? YUURAM :


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS ANIME.**

**RATED: T**

**PAIRING: YUURIxWOLFRAM**

**ONE-SHOT**

**Please do read and review.**

* * *

"Don't move, you wimp." Ordered the blonde prince.

"I'm getting tired in here." Yuuri complained. "When will you finish that?"

"Just do what I say, you move too much that's why it took me long to finish it." Argued Wolfram.

"Fine." Yuuri rolled his eyes. Just hurry it up Wolf."

"There, it's finished." Smiled the blonde behind the canvas. He was painting the maou again.

"Wolfram! What the heck is that?!" Yuuri screamed after seeing the portrait of himself. "That doesn't look like me!"

"Of course it's you!" Argued Wolfram. "Can't you see the similarities?"

"What similarities? Are you kidding me? That just looks like a snow man!"

"Idiot. That's art wimp. Can't you see my artistic creativity?"

"Well, I can't. That's only a trash to me."

Wolfram was hurt by these words and his fury mounted quickly. "Everyone tells me that I'm a great artist. You must be blind!"

"Is that so? Well, I'm tired of your art!"

"Yuuri..." Wolfram's anger is now at it's peak. "I hate you wimp!"

"Wo-Wolfram.."

"I'd rather have a snow man to be my fiancé than an insensitive wimp like you!" Wolfram went out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Yuuri just stared at the door that was slammed by his fiancé. "What have i done?" Yuuri told himself. "I'm not thinking of what I'm saying. I have hurt him." He clenched his fists. "Why can't he accept criticism?"

* * *

**Moments later...**

Someone knocked at the maou's office. "Heika, may I come in?"

"Yeah. Sure." Yuuri's voice was not cheerful as before.

A tall brown haired mazoku entered the room with a concerned look in his face. "You want to talk, Heika?"

"Maybe..I think I need someone to talk to.."

_This must be a serious fight._ Thought Conrad. Yuuri hasn't corrected him for using 'Heika' which is the usual. "Wolf, has been sulking in the gardens alone. What happened?"

"Is that so? Well.........we had a fight. He told me..that he h-hates me.." _What is this feeling?_ Yuuri thought. _Why does it hurt? Being told by Wolf that he hates me.._

"Oh. What happened really?"

"He was painting me, again..and well, i criticized his work. Then he got furious."

Conrad stifled a laugh. "Ne, heika..my brother as everyone knows is a spoiled brat. You must know that by now. "

"Well, why can't he..just accept it?" Yuuri said furiously.

"I think his feelings are hurt..something that comes from you..is something big for him. He would take that seriously."

"Eh? Coming from me? Why?"

"Figure it out yourself Heika."

"Ne Conrad, what should I do?"

"I think you should apologize, Heika."

"Hmm, you're right. But, he won't even talk to me after that incident."

"Well, think of a way to make him feel that you are sincere. Why don't you do something special for him?"

"You think that'll work?"

"I think so Heika."

"I'd better give it a shot."

"I'll think of something." Yuuri is a little relieved by now. "Thanks Conrad!" Yuuri stood up and made a dash to the door now high in spirits. "By the way, it's Yuuri. Don't ever call me heika again."

"As you wish. You're most welcome Yuuri." Conrad replied smiling.

Yuuri went to the baths to ponder on what to do so that he can apologize well to his fiancé. _What should I do? This is tough._ Sighed the maou. Suddenly, the water in the bath swirled. "NOOO! Not this ti-." The rest of his words are now eaten by the quick motion of the water.

* * *

**Moments later..**

"Am I back to my home in Japan?" Yuuri looked around and saw himself inside his own bathtub. Yuuri let out a sigh. "This is bad, how can I apologize to him now? What a time to drag me here." Complained Yuuri, muttering to himself.

"Is someone inside?" A familiar female voice said.

"Ne, mom! Don't come inside. It's me Yuuri." The young maou called out to his mother.

"Yuu-chan! His mother screamed as she opened Yuuri's bathroom door. I'm so happy to see you." She hugged his son tightly.

"MOM! Stop it!"

"Welcome home, Yuu-chan." She squealed.

* * *

**Next day..**

"What's wrong ? Is it really that urgent?" Asked the confused Murata, Yuuri's best friend and adviser.

"Yeah! I need to go back to Shin Makoku now!" The maou told his friend.

"But, with this weather, we can't find a body of water that isn't covered with ice..well, unless you go to every bathtub and try to teleport which is a crazy thing to do." It's winter season already and the two are wearing sweaters as they wander in the streets.

"I will if I have to! Let's go then Murata!"

"Are you insane?!"

"Maybe..I am. For thinking of him too much."

"Hmm, you've become infatuated now, huh? But, you can't do anything by now. Just wait for the portal to open."

"Hey, you can help me go back, right?"

"Well, I can't for now. My powers won't work."

"Oh..hm, I'm sorry Murata."

"It's okay. Well, aren't you glad that you're back here for Christmas?

"Well, yeah. But.."

"Your problem must be serious then."

"Sort of. Anyway, do they celebrate Christmas there too?

"Of course they do. It's really a fun one, kinda like here."

"Really? I never knew. Ne, let's sit there first."

The two sat at a nearest bench. Snow was falling down from the sky. A lot of children are playing with the snow. Some couples are also having fun in the snow.

"Ne, darling. I made this snow man for you." Said a lad to his girlfriend.

"How thoughtful of you! It's so cute! Squealed the girl. "Thanks sweetie!" The couple kissed in front of Yuuri and Murata.

"A snow man.." Yuuri muttered almost to himself.

"You want to make some snow man?"

"That's it!"

"Huh? Are you okay, Shibuya?"

"Yeah! I am. Let's go Murata!"

" Okay, if that's what you want." Smiled the guy with the glasses.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Shin Makoku..**

"That wimp. I'll never ever forgive him." Says the blond prince.

"Do you miss the maou Wolf?" Conrad asked his younger brother.

"No!" Wolfram shouted. Of course not. He crossed his shoulders and let out a humph.

"Don't you want to celebrate Christmas with him?"

"I don't care anymore. And stop talking to me, Weller-kyo! He walked out the door and wandered within the castle. "That wimp. It's been a week and he hasn't shown up. He didn't even said a word about leaving. Does..does he hate me that much?" Wolf's tears trickled down his handsome face. Suddenly he bumped into one of the maids.

"Go-gomenasai, your excellency. I didn't mean to." says the girl.

Wolfram hurriedly wiped his tears to hide his soft side from the maid. "No, its my fault. I'm sorry too." He turned to walk away.

"Ano, Wolfram-sama..someone wants to talk to you in the balcony on the third floor of the castle." The girl called out to the blond.

"Who is it?"

"I can't say it. But it's urgent my lord."

"Ookay. You may go." He told the maid.

_What is it now? I'm in no mood to see anyone especially strangers._ He thought angrily.

* * *

**At the balcony..**

"Now, who are you? I'm in a hurry so introduce yourself immediately." Wolfram shouted at the figure in front of him who wears a hood.

The stranger removed his hood. It was the Maou and he is holding a big parcel.

"Wolfram. I-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking of what I'm saying last time. Please forgive me." He gave the parcel to the blond who was stunned at the moment.

"Yuuri...." The blond was too surprised to speak. He has mixed emotions. A bit angry, mad and happy. "I-I told you...I.."

"I'm sorry. Please don't tell me that you hate me."

"Yuuri.." He blushed. Maybe now, his feelings for him are returned.

"Open that up. That is for you. Hope you like it." Yuuri said nervously.

The blond opened it and saw pure liquid inside. "Now what the heck is this?!"

"EHHH?! Well, that thing is called a snowman. A miniature one." Yuuri explained.

"Are you telling me that this water is what you call snowman!?"

"Eh?" Yuuri peered inside the box and saw that his present melted into water already. "Go-Gomen Wolfram! It melted! I didn't think carefully about that. I should have gotten you something else."

"You're really a wimp." Wolfram took Yuuri's hand.

"Eh? Well, I am. Your wimp Wolf." Yuuri embraced the blond.

Wolfram blushed and hugged the maou tightly. Suddenly snow fell from the sky.

"It-It's snowing?!" yelled Yuuri, breaking the embrace.

"Of course it is. It's winter season already. Well, I never thought that today's the start of the winter season." replied Wolfram.

"I never knew that snow is falling in this country!!!"

Wolfram laughed at his fiancé. "You really are a wimp. Say, why did you gave me a snowman?"

"Well, I thought of showing it to you..and well, you told me that you'd rather have a snowman to be your fiancé than...me..so..I want to show you that I'm better!" Spluttered the Maou.

"Yuuri.." Wolfram is now red, then he laughed at Yuuri's antic.

"Eh? Am I forgiven?"

"Not until you give me a snowman!"

"Eehh? You still want it instead of me?"

"Yuuri, you're so silly."

"Heh, Here, wear this hood. Good thing I brought it." Yuuri made Wolfram wear the hood.

"T-Thanks. Maybe we should go inside now. Forget the snowman in the meantime."

"You sure? Am I forgiven?"

"What a wimp. Yes Yuuri, you are." Smiled the blond. "Now, let's go inside." He held the Maou's hand and pulled him.

"Wolfram, wait."

"Eh? Wha--" Wolfram was cut in midsentence by Yuuri's kiss in his lips.

"Merry Christmas my dear Wolfram." Yuuri told his fiancé.

* * *

**YEY! My first Kyou Kara Maou fanfic! Please review. :) thanks.**


End file.
